


The Days of Goode High

by IzzyLong201913



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School AU, M/M, So is Jason, but nico loves him, but they don't know they like each other, everyone gets really happy, everyone protects nico, he's a smol bb, lots of fluff, nico and will are super gay, percy is a solangelo stan, some chance of eventual smut, will is super annoying sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLong201913/pseuds/IzzyLong201913
Summary: AHHHHH It's just a cute Solangelo story and I love them so much let's do this.





	1. Chapter 1

“Will, time to get ready!”  
Will Solace woke to his mother, Naomi, rapping on his bedroom door, and to the smell of bacon cooking. That was motivation enough to get out of bed. He tossed off his covers, and after getting dressed and making his shaggy blonde hair somewhat presentable, he bolted downstairs.  
“Hun, don’t run! You’re fine with time. Sit down and eat. First day at a new school!”   
Naomi’s perpetually bubbly personality was always a bright point in Will’s life, with all the Solace family had been through.   
“Yeah, I’m excited. I’ve already gotten an email from one of the student advisors, Percy. He said he’s going to be giving me the tour, he seems nice.” He told her, and she seemed excited for him. She placed bacon and toast on his plate, and poured him a glass of orange juice.  
“You remember how to get to the school?”   
“Yeah, it’s only a mile from the house Ma.”   
“I worry, honey. Now you should probably get going, don’t want to keep Percy waiting.”  
Will kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his backpack, phone, and keys, and left the house. On his way to school, a dark SUV cut him off at an intersection. He stopped short, and leaned out the window yelling.  
“What the hell, man!”  
A pale hand reached out the window and gave him the middle finger. Will just rolled his eyes and kept driving. Just his luck, the driver of the SUV was also going to Goode High School.  
Oh great. Day one and I’ve already pissed someone off, Will thought.  
The two cars pulled into the parking lot, Will’s pickup truck sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of semi-luxury vehicles.  
He watched as a smaller boy, about his age, hopped out and walked over to him. The boy tapped on the window, and Will rolled it down.  
“Sorry about that back there, I’m not the best driver. Are you new? I don’t think I’ve ever noticed this car here.”  
“Yeah, I’m Will Solace, I just moved here from Texas.”  
“I’m Nico di Angelo. Welcome to Goode, Will.” And with that, Nico walked away, leaving Will somewhat relieved. He got out of his car and walked into the main office, hoping his first day would go better than his drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico di Angelo spent the entirety of homeroom wondering what Will Solace was doing, and it seriously irked him. He had only met the boy for 2 seconds and BAM, crush. Finally, the bell rang and the short boy went to his first period class, Anatomy and Physiology with Mr.Asclepius. And lo and behold, who did Nico find in his class but Will Solace himself. The blonde’s face lit up when he saw Nico, and gestured for him to come over.  
“Hey, it’s Nico, right?”  
“Yeah, Will?”  
“Yeah. I’m glad there’s someone here I’ve seen before. This is the one class I didn’t have with my own personal chauffeur.” Will explained, laughing.  
“Which would be who?” Nico asked, interested to find out who spent more time with Will that he could bribe for a schedule trade.  
“Percy Jackson, do you know him? He seems pretty nice, and well-” Will stopped in the middle of his sentence, obviously embarrassed.  
“Well what?”  
“Well I was going to say he’s not bad eye candy either...” He blushed, and Nico felt his heart skip a beat. Holy shit I might ACTUALLY have a chance.  
“Will, you realize that this is New York, right? Nobody really cares if you’re gay.” Nico told him, as their teacher walked in.  
“Welcome class to Anatomy and Physiology, I am your teacher Mr.Asclepius, but if that name poses a challenge for you, Mr.A will suffice.”   
Nico had taken another one of his classes before, and the look on the teacher’s face to see his star student back for more was one that, if someone didn’t know the man, might have found strange.  
“I’ll begin today with roll call, and yes, you are allowed to choose your own seats. Annabeth Chase?”  
As the teacher went through the list, Nico passed Will a piece of paper.  
212-397-2832-nico di angelo  
“Did you just-”  
“If you need any help just text me. Also, Percy is all yours if you want to try. He’s not my type but straight as all hell.”  
The class went by uneventfully, and the boys soon figured out the only class they didn’t share was their foreign languages, with Nico taking Italian and Will taking Latin. At lunch, Will made a beeline for a face Nico knew very well- his ex-best friend, Perseus Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO WE'RE MEETIN PERCY AND THE GANG NEXT also if anyone can pick up on my *favorite* little percico joke comment and i'll give you an imaginary cookie. Also comments, kudos, and all that good stuff makes me very happy and IF Y'ALL HAVE ANY IDEAS LEMME KNOW


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Will! I see you met Nico. How’s it going?”

Nico wanted nothing to do with the taller boy, and it showed. Will gave him a concerned look, but Nico acted like he _didn’t_ want Percy dead.

“Good, I’ve been keeping an eye on Will here, making sure he doesn’t get lost.”  
“Well, it looks like you’ve done a good job.” Percy commented, and the three walked to a lunch table Nico hadn’t been near in a year. Surrounding the table was Annabeth Chase, Percy’s girlfriend, Jason Grace, the quarterback _and_ cousin of-yep- Percy, and his girlfriend Piper, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, who Nico didn’t know as well, and Leo Valdez and Calypso Atlas. They all looked confused when Nico sat down. Until the events of freshman year, he had been a regular at the lunch table of this group.

“Hey...Nico...” Jason was the first to speak.

“Hey” “What’s up” was the general welcome, but of course Leo, being the ADD idiot he was, blurted out what everyone was thinking

“What the fuck are you doing back here? I thought Percy banished you when you told him you liked him.”

Everyone glared daggers at him, and he just shrugged.

“Well, I’m technically sitting with Will, who happened to sit at Percy’s table.” Nico explained.

“Hey, Leo? Shut up. That was awhile ago. And Nico has probably gotten over me.” Percy laughed, and everyone decided to follow the leader.

“Yeah, of course. Stupid crush.” Nico agreed, knowing this wasn’t truly how everyone would treat him outside the cafeteria. Will introduced himself to everyone, and Nico found out that he was from San Antonio, Texas, that he lived with his mom Naomi, and wanted to be a doctor. When lunch was over, Nico received a text, from a number he hadn’t seen in a while.

**_Persassy Jackson_**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH 3 IN ONE DAY!!! Comments, kudos, make me happy people I love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this got cut off from the last chapter and I'm mad but here y'all go

**Persassy Jackson**

**~hey it was cool catching up w/u**

~you too, i’m glad nothing’s super awkward between us

**~i’ll see you tomorrow, want one of my mom’s famous blue muffins?**

~um hell yeah

Nico smiled to himself. He didn’t know being friends with the new kid would rekindle his oldest friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxx

“Mama, Bianca, I’m home!” Nico called as he walked into his house after school. His older sister came running down the stairs and hugged him.

“How was the first day of junior year?” She asked excitedly.

“Fine, I made friends with the new kid, and Percy and that whole group is talking to me again.”

“That’s awesome!!”

Xxxxxxxx

Will went home, and found a note from his mom, _“Will- I had to run in for an emergency shift, there’s money for pizza on the fridge. Love mama”_

Not knowing anything in the area, Will decided to take advantage of the phone number gifted to him first period.

**Nico di Angelo ~hey, it’s will. What’s the best delivery pizza place in town?**

~oh hey! Definitely Big Three, Annabeth works there, she can probably get you a free pizza or something too.

**~thanks!**

Even though the conversation had nothing to do with romance, Will found himself hoping that maybe, Nico was as excited to get a text from Will as Will was from him.


	5. Please Read!!!

Hi everyone! So I'm really optimistic about this story, but I'm self-admittedly not the best writer. I'd love for someone who loves the story, ship, and writing to maybe be my beta writer? I'd probably do it over email, or if you know what Google Docs is and have a personal one that can work. Just so y'all can get to know me, my name is Izzy, I'm 16, and have loved writing and that stuff since I was little. If you want to apply, just make sure you include your name and email or if you can do it over Google Docs lemme know! You can either comment, dm me on instagram (@izzylong13), or email me at izzylong201913@gmail.com!!!!  
~Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Nico woke up more excited for school than he had ever been. Bianca and his mother were both still sound asleep when he left, so he just rushed out grabbing a granola bar for breakfast. As he was driving to school, a familiar pick up truck pulled behind his Audi SUV. He recognized the shock of blonde hair behind the windshield and smiled. As the two pulled into the parking lot, Nico pulled out his “breakfast” and sipped the coffee he kept glued to his hand for the first 3 periods. Will knocked on his window and Nico rolled it down. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Nico asked, cracking a small smile.

“Not much, just standing outside your car.” Will laughed. He had the cutest smile and it revealed his dimples, which Nico loved. 

“Would you like to continue this conversation  _ inside _ the car? I have A/C, and it’s pretty hot out.” Nico offered.

“Sure, thanks!” Will climbed into the passenger seat, and pulled his phone out.

“Can I show you a song? I think you’d really like it.” He asked, reaching for Nico’s aux cord.

“Sure, I’m game for new music.” Nico had no idea how this boy could know what kind of music he liked after knowing him for one day, but he figured he’d give it a shot.

Will plugged his phone in and started playing “Feel It Still” by Portugal the Man. Nico never was a fan of poppy dance songs, but he had to admit he really liked this song. Once the song ended, Will looked expectantly at him, waiting for a response.

“That’s... a really good song!” Will let out a sigh of relief, glad he’d done this one thing right.

Another knock on the window revealed Percy, grinning and holding a... blue... muffin? Will was so confused, but Nico’s eyes lit up.

“You actually brought me one!”   
“One what exactly?” Will asked.

“My mom has this thing with blue food, it’s our favorite color, and she makes anything blue. These are actually just blueberry muffins, but Nico loves them.” Percy explained.

“So Will, how’d your first day go after lunch?” the taller boy asked.

“Good, thanks! I think I have the good teachers, but I can’t say I like my History teacher that much.”

“Who is it?” Nico asked.

“Ms.Clio. She seems nice, but just a little... much.”

“Yeah, she is, but you’ll learn to love her.”

They heard someone yell Percy’s name from the front entrance, and the three decided to all go together. They found out it was Frank yelling Percy’s name, and everyone welcomed Nico and Will into their little group of friends. The only people absent were Leo and Calypso, who were usually running in just as the bell rang. They all found out how much Nico had changed in the span of sophomore year and a summer. Apparently Hazel had even forgotten Nico’s coming out. Once they had established a group name(The Ten Piece Nuggets), they got everyone’s number and went to their classes. 


End file.
